Just 'Cause I'm Bored 5980
by dashi-09
Summary: Gokudera gets bored and starts typing. 8059. Hope you like


Woot~!! another 8059~ ^^ love them.

Rated Teen 'cause of Gokudera, but nothing bad... 3

Summary: Gokudera get's bored and starts typing.

Hope you like~! Please review and comment~!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hated him. Or I thought I did. No matter how many people tell me I'm smart, it always makes me feel stupid when I think about my self-denial back then; when I first met the baseball idiot I am grateful to call my one.

He was always happy -or so it seemed and- it pissed me off _so_ much, you couldn't even believe it. I wanted to punch his lights out every time I saw that smile. It was just so fucking innocent! _Way_ to cute and... damnit! Why did he have to smile to freaking often? Was that look plastered to his face or what?

But, even if I hadn't admitted it to myself yet, his smile was one of the things in this fucked up world that I loved.

And the way he looked at me, god... it was like a little animal. It was like one of those annoying puppies that sit at your feet and whine until you pick them up and cuddle them in your arms. Then they would bury there faces in your shoulder and get dog hair all over your shirt.

I've never been a dog person, or course, but my sister was, so I had to deal with it. I was a cat person... end of story.

But this story isn't about cats or dogs. It's about Yamamoto Takeshi, the guy that had innocent eyes, a stupid grin and was obsessed with baseball.

And well, since I have nothing better to do than go on the computer at the moment, I'll tell you a story.

Not really.

I could be helping Takeshi with his math work, which he sucks at. He hasn't finished the second question and is looking through the notes that I took for him. The ruffling of papers is giving me a headache, but I get headaches a lot since I've stopped smoking.

But that's his fault.

Damn Yamamoto. Stupid baseball nut. I love you.

I'm guessing you're wondering how we got together, since we're such opposites. I'm a smart rebel, he's a dumb-as-fuck happy baseball idiot.

Really, if push comes to shove, it was a shove. That's really what started this whole thing. A shove.

***

I had a headache, since it had only been a week since I've been forced into with drawl by the stupid idiot who was giving me a headache. If Juudaime wasn't there, I would have punched his lights out. He was laughing over something I didn't hear. I really wanted to punch him.

"What about you, Gokudera?"

I glared at him, "What?"

"Weren't you listening?" Yamamoto asked in slight confusion.

"No. I was... never mind." I didn't have the energy right now.

"Are you going to buy something from the book fair?" Yamamoto asked as Juudaime smiled lightly.

"Most likely." I said, sighing, "As long as Juudaime's going."

Juudaime smiled at me, "Yep, I'm going."

"Alright. I'll go." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Hey! No-good-Tsuna! Come here!"

I turned to see a group of three guys walking towards us. They looked rather smug. I stepped in front of Juudaime and pulled out six sticks of dynamite.

"I'll take care of this Juudaime." I hissed, glaring at the guys.

He laughed lightly, then stepped out from behind me, "Don't worry Gokudera-san, these are guys who are volunteering to help in the book fair. I said I'd help out too."

"Come on Tsuna-kun. We have to go set the library up!" One of the guys said.

"Alright. See you later Gokudera-san, Yamamoto." He waved lightly.

"See ya!" Yamamoto grinned.

"See you Juudaime." I gave him a thumbs-up.

He turned and walked away with the three other guys. I turned and walked away from Yamamoto, since I knew he would get on my nerves otherwise.

"Wait up Gokudera!" He caught up to me and swung his arm over my shoulders.

"Let go of me." I hissed harshly.

He laughed, but let go of me. We walked silently, which I was grateful for- except that it was slightly awkward, since Yamamoto's happy aura was floating around and we still didn't say a word.

Until he broke the silence.

"So, Gokudera, did you like the book we had to read for class? What was it called...? Usagi something." He said.

_F*cking idiot..._

"It's called Kohaku Usagi." I answered, "It's not in my style of books I read."

"Why not?"

"I don't do chick flicks." I glared at him.

"It wasn't a chick flick." He laughed.

"It's from the girl's point of view in falling for a guy. It's stupid."

"Well, the girls all seemed to like it." He laughed again.

"That's because it's about a girl. A stupid girl, who falls for a stupid guy."

"For some reason they liked chapter 14 the most."

"That's because that was the chapter that the guy and girl kissed." I coughed, "Stupid."

"Have you ever kissed someone?" He asked, tilting his head so he could see my face better.

I felt my cheeks getting hot, "Of course I haven't! You baseball idiot! I have more important things to worry about!"

This was true. I had never kissed anyone. I came close when I was seven. But I got really nervous so I kissed the girl's forehead instead. Kinda pathetic of me but... whatever.

"Really..?" He grinned, "I thought you would have already."

"I don't have the time to care about girls!" I hissed, angry at him for bringing it up, "I have to take care of Juudaime! Plus, I've had to deal with a perverted doctor bringing strange women into his room all the time."

"So, this is because of Dr. Shamal?"

"No! Yes! I mean..." I growled, "Shut up. Just shut up."

He laughed and someone punched my back.

I stumbled forward, but caught myself before I fell. I spun around just in time to see the second punch thrown, then dodge it. I stood back up, moving back a few steps, out of his reach.

"We have some unfinished business." The guys smirked.

I glared at him. I remembered his face from somewhere. Oh yeah, I shoved him on the street one day because he was in my way. He started to pick a fight, but then a police car drove by and he said he would save it for later.

This is what you get for doing stupid things.

I pulled out four sticks of dynamite and threw it at the guy. But the guy had friends, who shoved me from the side. My dynamite hit the guy, but I fell over roughly. But I didn't hit the ground; someone caught me. I looked up; it was Yamamoto.

"Who are these guys Gokudera? Is this another mafia game?" He asked, looking at the three guys. The one I threw dynamite at was bleeding and the other two were aiding him.

"No. This is not a mafia game. This is a... well... it's kinda like a small gang fight." I stood back up, out of his arms. I turned around to look at him, "This guy is an idiot who shoved into me before and thought I was picking a fight."

"So you're in another fight?" He frowned.

"Well what the-"

Someone shoved my back, hard. I fell into Yamamoto, who slammed into a wall. I could hear the three guys run away, but that was the least of my concerns.

We were kissing. Both our eyes were wide and our faces were turning redder by the second. I blinked about five times, and then something took over. After another 10 blinks of my eyes growing lower each time, I slid my hand across his cheek. I guess he was high or something because he kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

***

_I wasn't high! Hayato! Stop lieing!_

I thought you were high. Why else would you have kissed back?

_'Cause you're cute. And I love you~_

. . . Let me finish the story. Anyways, wait....

_What?_

Are you done the second question?

_Nope! I don't get it at all. He he he _

Ugh.... whatever. Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted:

***

It was weird kissing him, since he already knew I had never kissed anyone. But it seemed like he knew everything about it, since it was a long passionate kiss.

When we finally broke, we looked at each other, pink dusting across our cheeks.

But Yamamoto leaned closer and kissed me again, softly. I kissed back. It's weird how, sometimes, you just feel time stop. I felt that then. It was like magic, kissing him. It was so new. I couldn't believe I had lost my virgin kiss to a guy, but, now that I think about it, I wouldn't have it any other way.

***

_Can you help me with my math now...? Please Hayato?!_

No....

_Aw~ Come on!_

I'm not done explaining yet! Geez, you baseball idiot.

***

After than, we pretty much hung out a lot more. A LOT more. Juudaime seemed happy, since we were getting along, but he didn't know we were together.

The thing is, after the idiot first got high, he grew an overactive libido. I would get angry at him for doing something stupid, then he got this smirk, and that smirk meant he wanted to f*ck.

And along with an over-active libido, we ever now having sex everywhere. Well, almost everywhere. We've had it at my house, a hotel (don't ask), the school, the baseball diamond, the beach, Dino's house, the girls locker room and a whole bunch of other places that I don't want to say...

By the way, the girls locker room was partly a dare. I got dared to go in and Yamamoto said he would come with me. When we got in, he had that smirk plastered all over his face.

So, I have to admit I'm going out with a pervert with a smirk for sex, but that's alright.

***

_You make me sound like a jerk._

You aren't. Well... the first time you were. That was a violent molestation.

_It was only violent because you kept hitting me._

That's because you were molesting me you f*cking idiot!

_When are we going to tell my dad? He said he wanted to make me red rice._

Okay, idiot. If you can understand anything, understand this: We're not telling your father.

_Why not?_

Do you know how awkward that would be?

_Not that awkward. He'll be nice to you as long as I'm around._

What if you leave?

_I wont_

I bet you, you will. And he'll hurt me or something. I thought he taught you kendo.

_Yep._

He'll chop me up.

_No he wont._

Do your math. Idiot.

_I love you too._

Dude.... do i just suck or something? T-T anyways... i hope _someone_ liked that... -.-" 


End file.
